Stats
Stats play a large role in the battling process. These stats vary on each Monster, making all of them unique in its own way. There are six inborn stats and three in-battle stats, totalling with nine. Inborn Stats These are the stats that are naturally gifted to a Monster. It is the main stats of a monster. HP - It stands for "health points". Your HP cannot exceed your Maximum HP, unless the move "Equality" is used. If your monster's HP is 0, then it faints. The monster cannot fight if it is fainted. The only way to revive it is to use any reviving items, or heal in the Monster Center. In PVP, your HP will be refilled. But after the PVP, its HP goes back to its original state. Attack - The damage of physical moves depends on the Attack. The higher the attack, the higher the damage you'll deal when using physical moves. Defense - The resistance of physical moves depends on this stat. The higher the Defense, the higher the resistance to physical moves. Meaning,'' you'll receive less damage when physical moves are used against you.'' Special Attack - The damage of special moves depends on the Sp. Attack. The higher the Sp. Attack, the higher the damage you'll deal when using special moves. Special Defense - The resistance of special moves depends on ths stat. THe higher the Sp. Defense, the higher the resistance to special moves. Meaning, you'll receive less damage when special attacks are used against you. Speed - The turn order is primarily based in this stat. During a battle, the monster with the higher speed gets to strike first. In-Battle Stats These are the stats that only appear in battle, and has no definite number. Accuracy - The percentage of the user landing a hit is modified by this stat. It can only be defied by using a 1000-accuracy move, a move that always hits. Evasion - Chances of a monster dodging the opponent's moves are dependent on this stat. It is one of the prime stats used in PvP matches. Critical Chance - The percentage of the Monster landing a critical hit is dependent on this stat. It is rarely raised, often due to the low ammount of mvoes that raise it.Some moves have naturally large critical rates.With the help of this stat, those moves usually always get a critical hit. Priority Priority is also an important thing in detemining the turn order. During a battle, the monster with higher priority gets to strike first. But, priority isn't a stat of a monster. It is a property of a move. So the turn order can change depending on the priority of the move. Physical and Special Moves Physical moves's damage depends on the Attack, and Special Attack depends on the Sp. Attack. Physical moves and the stat Special Attack has no relation at all. Special moves and the stat Attack has no relation as well. Physical Moves are represented with a Red colored box, while Special Moves with Blue. Status Moves, however, are represented with a shadow-like box. It can inflict status problems without the help of Attack and Special Attack. Category:Guide